I am Zod
by Hector Flores
Summary: A soldier dies in tragedy, reborn in the service of another world, find a friend and a family of sorts, this is my journey for I am Dur-Zod, the last general of the planet Krypton and I got a family to save and a lot of work ahead.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Superman Fan fiction only.

 _This story will more than likely receive the most hate and most flames of all the stories I written, thus will not have that frequent updates._

I was born in your typical family, a mother, a father, a good home in most standards, the one thing I didn't have was a great knowledge of the written word, so my father thought that he could inspire my love of reading by giving me something nice to read, I picked the Superman Comics faster than the Flash polishes off a pizza.

As I grew up I kept reading these comics and that took me through all my formal education and into my university education, I was the one that was called geek by some and nerd by others, it goes without saying that my love life was pretty much dead. Don't get me wrong, I did get a few dates with a few rather nice ladies.

The only thing is that those dates turned out to be tutoring sessions by yours truly for the benefit of said ladies, or it turned out they needed help with a project, speech or flat out for me to do their homework. Wouldn't you know it? They all developed intense migraines the second the work was done.

I think I heard the phrase 'Not tonight, I got a headache' more times than that animated character in that movie said 'I am Groot.' So my love life was pretty much a desolate desert, and my choice in careers you think would make me a rather fetching person to romance.

After Law School, I became a JAG officer, for those that don't know I was a lawyer in the military. I rose to the rank of Colonel, and had I been a lot more dishonest and offered my support to the president, been his absolute yes man, I could have been a General, but no, my family raised me to have ethics.

I was going to my next case that involved the Prosecution of a soldier who the idiot decided it was a fun idea to poison an entire room full of people, alright the guy was pretty much screaming that he was happy he killed the infidels that would be sent to kill members of his faith, this was pretty much an open and shut case.

Throughout the trial the man did not say anything, he just kept playing with his cell phone of all things, why was he allowed to have a cell phone you ask? He told the judge that his wife was pregnant and wanted to be kept informed of the potential birth of his son or daughter. I do not kid you when I hoped to God, that he had no less than four children, and every single one of them was gay.

As the man stood up from his seat, he pushed a button on his cell phone, I at first thought that he finally turned the thing off, but no, it was for a different reason altogether. His body exploded in a ball of fire killing everyone near him, half my body was burned and I knew I would not survive.

As I laid dying, hearing the voices of the people around me I secretly wished that I had an ability of Superman to survive something like this. Everything turned black and I knew Oblivion was going to be my destination.

I floated in darkness for a long time, it gave me a lot of time to think about my decisions in my life, I guess I should really spend more time making friends, but somehow that would have felt almost unnatural. As I floated in that darkness I began to hear and learn things that I at first made little sense to me, more and more time passed and I realized that since I was just floating here might as well put the time to good use.

And long-lost I was taken out of the darkness and I saw the light again. Every child on the planet is born the way I was, born through artificial means and genetically designs for a purpose that served out people no matter how big or small we all contributed to the welfare of our species.

I was born and placed in a family, my new name was Dru, and I was a son of the House of Zod. It was a strict upbringing, there was little in the way of comfort, compassion or freedoms that other children might enjoy, the House of Zod was tasked with producing and raising the guardians of our world and that was not a task to be taken lightly.

Out of the House of Zod came to be officers leaders of the army of our world, defenders, and enforcers of the laws established by the elected council. Each council represented a colony of our world and some even colonies from other planets.

Among the children that I came to consider my siblings, I was the most strange of them all. The other children complained about a lack of friends, toys, fun or time spent looking at sports and other recreations, I was different, I knew that those things they complained lacking were insignificant, if I had anything to complain was that I ran out of books to read.

I worked myself into exhaustion, I read everything I could get my hands on, if I was supposed to lead soldiers, I would be ready for anything that came my way, I leave nothing to chance and I would not let my soldiers die simply because of my ignorance.

At age eighteen I was placed in my first patrol unit, for criminals that harm the innocent I had no mercy, for those that exploit the weak I would teach them what it felt to suffer, I would break them apart with my bare hands if needed.

If my passion for reading brought me anything besides knowledge I used in my work, it brought me to know two of my best friends in the entire world. Jor of the House of El, and Lara of Lor-Van. They enjoyed reading as much as I did, and Jor-El had the largest collection of books like I said if I had anything to complain growing up was running out of books to read.

I served my planet and our people with distinction, criminals came to fear the mention of my name and I was the best man in my friends wedding, I often joked that Jor-El would one day create himself a wife in that laboratory he spends so much time in, I even joked that one day his computer might become sentient and declare her undying love for him.

Guess the joke was on me, he married Lara and he was the happiest I ever saw him. Lara being the tease that she was growing up told me that it would not be too long before my own wedding, to which my friend Jor-El made a joke and said I was already married, to the planet Krypton.

As the years went by I rose in rank and from leading a small patrol unit, I became the highest ranking officer in the army of my world, I was placed in charge of the entire military as their general, I fought rebellions, attempted overthrows, and a few acts of treason, but always my duty was first and foremost, the one thing that kept worrying me was the constant earthquakes that seem to happen more and more.

My friend Jor-El also achieved great things and became the chief scientific adviser for the council. I went to his lab and I had to say I could have eaten my food off the floor, I know of only a few places this clean.

He was looking at a computer display when I finally found my friend, it looked like he was looking at a particular child in the breeding chambers. The odd thing was the child looked sort of, I don't know how to place it, odd for some reason.

"Sorry to interrupt your work my friend, but my soldiers have been recording these abnormal tectonic movements and they are growing in number if my calculations are correct. Might I ask why are you looking at a child in the breeding chambers? Are you finally planning to have a child between you and Lara? I should think you would tell me, we once said I would be the godfather of your children."

Jor-El turned around and began smiling, "My friend you are correct, the tremors are happening more frequently and growing in strength but they are not without cause. The Council has without telling me or anyone else been drilling into the core of our world. They are using it as a means to produce energy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I may not be a scientist like my friend, but even I know that is crazy. "That is the most stupid thing I ever heard, and this is coming from a man that once heard once of his soldiers wanted to marry his family's pet dog. If they drill too many times the core might become destabilized and the entire planet could break apart from the tectonic pressure."

He began laughing as he pushed on the seat he was seated on, I didn't even notice him getting up from his seat, "Are you sure you were made to be a soldier Dur? I still say you would have made a wonderful scientist." I told him that as long as I wasn't a council member like his wife I could get comfortable in the lab.

He turned me around and I looked at the image he was looking at, "That is my child Dur, but not from a breeding chamber like us, no my friend, this child is the child that has been growing inside Lara. You are looking at the first natural birth in centuries."

I could not help but to wipe a tear from my face and my friend noticed. "This child shall have what we did not, the love of his parents, and a future that he will decide for himself, You are right Jor-El if life had been different I would have ended up working in this lab with you. So how many months till I meet my godson?"

He laughed and told me she was in her final trimester. I turned around the chair and looked at him, "Well then no time to lose on sentimentalizes, we got the world to save, the world where your precious son and my godson is going to be born in, so come on my friend I will help you as much as I can. I brought with me the sensor data for the last planetwide tectonic scan."

I was not going to let my world end without a fight, I always protected the innocent and now I had an even more personal stake, I had to find a way to save the world for my godson, my friend, and his lovely wife. For my friends and godson, there was no sacrifice I was unwilling to make, sleep? Who needs sleep. I had the world to save, and an army at my disposal.

Before I knew it, Jor-El had found a solution, a way to undo the damage done to the core of our world. The plan called for the evacuation of our entire population, all people on Krypton would have to be moved to other colony worlds. After the people were moved, a planetary terraformer would be activated, everything on the surface would be destroyed, but the terraformer would rebuild the planet from the core to the surface.

My friend was always the most optimistic between the two of us, he actually believed that they would listen to his advice, this plan I was certain that would save Krypton but as a General, I was able to read people, like I used to read my books. Only two of the ten members of the Council actually acknowledged Jor-El and agreed, the others did not.

Lara was not present since she was in her last month of her pregnancy, the risk of her falling in her condition was too much. I assigned one of my Lieutenants if there was any need. I knew that the Council was corrupt when the majority said that they would never approve of the plan, the evacuation would draw questions as to the reason for it.

This would draw the attention of other colonies and put a heavy burden on the colony worlds. One even said that maybe even drilling at a specific point could end up stabilizing the core of our world.

I had to walk out of the Council Chamber, I could not contain my rage any longer. I began to walk towards one wall and began pounding my right fist against it, the rage was such that I didn't notice the pain or the blood on my hand.

"Those blasted self-serving fools, they rather drill again than to risk exposing the fact that they caused this by drilling into the core of our world in the first place. Jor-El if they had agreed we could have evacuated everyone, but now they decided to drill again, there will be little time for you to build an escape ship for you, Lara and my godson."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "I don't know what God blessed me when I met you Zod, but I gained the best friend I could ever want. Don't worry, I and Lara might not be able to escape but my son will. I already began building an escape pod for him, and even found a suitable planet for him to live on."

We walked into the vehicle I used to get around and decided to punch in the address of my friend's home. He wanted to check on his wife, and I wanted to ask Faora if there had been any complications with Lara or my godson.

The idiots of the council decided to actually call my friend's plant crazy and then explained that they would fix the mistakes caused by my friend's inefficiencies. I knew that Lara being a strong woman that she was would not take these comments lightly.

Sure enough, the stress of her pregnancy and the anger caused by the comments of the Council caused her to go into labor sooner that we had anticipated. There was no time to call a doctor, so we did the only thing we could. Faora-Ul was a nurse as well as a Lieutenant under my command.

I took charge and ordered her and Jor-El to bring me as much hot water and clean towels as they could find, I never expected to be the one to do this, honestly the only way I saw Lara's body was when we were teenagers and she wore a one piece swimsuit.

Now here she was buck naked, with her legs spread and I was telling her to breathe and how to push, she, of course, was in tremendous pain and called me a few choice insults along with her screams. It took hours but finally, my godson was born. I helped my friend deliver a healthy baby boy.

I cut his umbilical cord and cleaned him as best as I could, I wrapped him up in a clean towel and walked over to my friend. As I handed him to my friend I told him that he was now the father of a beautiful little angel.

"The escape shuttle is finished but it would be tragic to lose all the scientific knowledge of our world." I looked at him and Lara showing finally some relief, I told him not to worry about the archives of Krypton or the genetic database, to leave that to me.

"Faora mobilizes the men, we got a retrieval mission to conduct. The very future of Krypton may well depend on our success." She looked at me and immediately stood at attention. Her only reply was the same as always Yes, General Zod.

Don't you worry my little godson, your godfather will get everything ready. I turned around and walked away from the place, knowing that the Council is damned if I could not save my friends, I would be damned by the Kryptonian Gods but I would make sure my godson would survive and have everything he needed to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Superman Fan fiction only.

Well, that could have gone better, I did manage to get the scientific, literary and ever artistic databases, not to mention the genetic archive into the escape pod. I know it is a one man ship, so small that the only things that fit are these archives, AI navigator and guide, and Kal-El.

I still didn't feel right putting him in that thing with only his diaper. I decided to take a blanket from the lab and wrapped him in that for warmth and comfort. The ship took off and I couldn't help but to actually feel sad, Faora actually gave me a hug and dried my tears with her handkerchief.

The sad moment did not last long, since the second me, Jor-El and Faora turned around we saw that my own forces run where we were standing and aimed their weapons at us. "General Zod you are under arrest for high treason against the High Council of Krypton, Chief Scientist Jor-El is to be taken into custody for fraud, treason, and attempting an overthrow of the Council."

Faora was taken in as my accomplice of all things. They placed us in chains and I looked at her, I could not apologize enough to her for this. I told her we were doing the very best for the survival of our species. She then said something that I was not expecting. "Since it seems we are no longer in the military, since you are no longer my General, and I am not under your command I will tell you something that I have not been able to tell you in years."

We were not exactly in the best position for me to look at her, we were seated right next to each other and the chains pretty much prevented us from moving that much. "I have been in love with you for years, never brought it up because it might seem like fraternization. So you don't need to apologize to me Dur, I would follow you to hell and back."

I stood at the Council and for some reason, Lara was quiet, a little too quiet. "Jor-El, a member of the House of El, you have been found guilty of high treason and other charges, your punishment shall be to remain in prison for the rest of your natural life."

They pulled us and we stood before the Council, several men apparently were also arrested simply because they tried to get enough arms and equipment to try and set me and Faora free. "You General Zod have been found guilty of high treason, attempting to overthrow our government, theft of our most valuable treasures, do you have anything to say? Will you tell us where are the archives that you stole?"

I could not help laughing. "You call me a traitor, that is the worst joke I have ever heard in my life. You are placing the man who gave you the chance to save this world, a perfect plan to keep Krypton from being destroyed by your foolish actions I might add, and you have the nerve to call me and my men traitors."

"I am no traitor, I am the same as I always have been, defender of the people, protector of this world, I know a crooked deal when I see one, I dealt with enough of your criminal friends to learn that much. You promised my friend Lara that her husband would not be killed if she kept quiet about your dirty little secret."

Lara turned away from me, I had nothing against her, she just had her only son sent into space by me and her husband, it is only natural that she would try to keep Jor-El alive.

I smiled at her and tried to show her I held no negative feelings towards her. "You want the treasures of Krypton, well sorry to tell you, you will never hear from me or any of my soldiers were those treasures are. They are safer there than with a bunch of self-serving idiots like you."

They apparently were expecting me to give them what they wanted, they even think that I would beg for my life, it was so easy to read their intentions from the way they moved, guess dealing with all those crooks was sort of beneficial after all.

"General Zod, you and your men have been sentenced to be sent to the Phantom Zone, there to remain till you tell us where we can find what we seek, and maybe one day find redemption to your crimes."

I felt the cold substance creeping up my leg. I looked at Lara and decided that since my time was limited I would try to make her feel better. "This planet is dead, but its future is alive and well, don't cry for me Lara, I will find him. You don't need to worry about him, it may take time but I will find him."

In no time at all, I was encased in the cold liquid and I could not see anymore, what can I possibly say about my situation except hello darkness my old friend. Time was not spent idle, I may be frozen and sent to space, but it was not wasted, I began thinking of ways that I could find my godson.

The best plan so far is for the five of us to find an old colony, repair the terraformer on that colony and make it into a functional spaceship. We also needed to find a suitable planet that we can terraform into the new Krypton. For all, I know my entire division was placed like we were, and with the added manpower I guess it's not that crazy to an idea.

The strange thing was that the trajectory sent us away from the red sun of Krypton to a more yellow color sun, and for some strange reason I began to feel stronger, healthier somehow, that is when I remembered the information I still remembered from my previous life. 'That is right, the radiation of a yellow sun makes us stronger. I guess me and the others were pretty much bathed in the light of this yellow sun.'

I don't know how long we spent encased in that strange liquid prison, all I know that the second that the liquid absorbed too much yellow solar radiation it began to melt, and in a matter of months we were free, I looked at the others and realized that indeed they sent me my most loyal battalion.

I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that our freedom means that our world is no more. No time for me to dwell in my feelings, we needed to get to work, or when I find my godson, we might not be ready to welcome him to our new home, the new Krypton.

The journey to find a working terraformer was arduous, we had to get through many tough situations but finally we managed to get our hands on one, we began repairing the systems and in some ways it was rather convenient our new strength, our sharper senses, and other abilities, but in the other way it was harder to do delicate work.

It took five years to make all the necessary modifications and three more to get the Terraformer to travel in space. The scanners were short range, and we found several possible new places for our new world, except that I was still very much a defender of the innocent, even if I was not in Krypton it seems.

I could not bring myself to kill an entire sentient race for the convenience of mine. I imagine my godson would not want to settle on a planet that was built on the corpses of another race. If he is anything like Lara that is exactly how he is going to think.

I fought many alien races, but only because they attacked us first. The many battles made it necessary for us to wear armor all the time, we never know when another alien race might be considered our modified terraformer worth enough to attack and claim for themselves. We made certain to travel in solar systems that had a yellow sun, they seem to also have an age retardant effect to a certain degree.

In the years that we traveled we fought against countless pirate races and we actually establish friendly relations with at least a dozen races that had been tormented by the formerly mentioned pirates.

That became our daily routine it seems, get attacked by a group of greedy, malicious space pirates, we repel their attacks and end up killing them, we are contacted by a race we never even met and they offer friendship as a form of gratitude for us liberating them, this over and over again.

In the small quadrant of space we traveled it got so bad that my much-feared reputation that I had on Krypton spread through the regions of space we traveled, the other negative thing is that Faora seemed to be getting madder and madder with the pirates, I guess their constant attacks have indeed limited the amount of time we can spend together.

Nothing like a group of space pirates attacking to kill the possibility of us enjoying a little romantic moment. One time she blew up three space ships with her heat vision alone when she learned that I could not take her to a date for our anniversary.

She screamed and took off in the direction of three pirate ships, and with her heat vision she cut them to pieces, I am not kidding, she literally cut the three ships to ribbons and the other pirates that were going to attack us took off in sheer fright.

After much work and with the help of our new allies, we actually found the perfect planet to terraform, the planet as far as we could tell had at one point a massive civilization, but their complete disregard for the environment turned their world into a poisoned atmosphere. Our terraformer was perfect for the job.

It would take time for the large machine to take care of the things that had to be done, the place was so utterly polluted that it would take no less than a solid month of continues operation to actually make the planet livable again.

In that month we continued to help our allies and I worked towards making stronger economic ties between us and our allies. The pirate ship had quite a bit of salvage we could use, and even though they may be considered savages their technology was useful if only as building materials.

It was when the planet had become viable that we realized that we would need the Archives I placed inside Kal-El's ship. The terraformer also had the capacity to build us a small working city, but the ship's computer would need the massive information that these Archives contained.

"We will have to take off, it appears that the treasure I placed in my godson's ship will be needed for us to finish the initial stages of building the new Krypton. Thanks to our allies, we might be able to find the planet my godson was headed. We also managed to build a small ship. If we show up in the terraformer the indigenous people of that world will mistake it for a warship."

Faora didn't look happy when I told her that we would use the new ship that our allies managed to build with us. "General if you grant me permission to speak freely." I could only think of nodding my head, "General that ship is too small to fit that many people, to be blunt, it has space for two people at best."

I began scratching my chin and looking at her, "Well it could be a perfect time for us to spend some private time, and I could finally see how much my godson has grown. I know you used to go over to his home to see him."

Faora smiled and hugged me when she heard me say that. The rest of our troops should really feel happy, she has been in a rather foul mood for quite some time, it made life on the terraformer less than comfortable to many of our numbers.

She was not complaining as much when we took off, and the trans drive was working rather well. I set the coordinates that most likely took us to the place my godson landed. Gods help the morons that adopted my godson if he was abused.

I swear to all the Kryptonian Gods that if they abused him I am liable to take him back with me and destroy the entire wretched planet if that happens. Faora called me an overprotective godfather, and I told her he was the only family I had left, so of course, I would be overprotective.

As we made it to the planet I could not stop shaking my head at the place. Did they really need that many satellites? Krypton handled all planetary communications with four. The level of technology on this planet made the pirates we deal with look advance that is how bad the situation looked to me.

I looked for the largest centers of trade, and decided to use an auto translation device, it took forever to download their languages into the device, so they don't only litter the orbit of their planet with things I rather called garbage than satellites, and their information transfer speed makes me think actual reading would be faster.

"Faora you told me I was an overprotective godfather, but to tell you the truth I cringe at the thought of how my godson was raised in this primitive world." As we landed we immediately got surrounded by their military, I could easily kill all of them but that was not the purpose for what we came.

"I am General Zod, I am looking for a relative of mine, maybe you can help me find him." A man with a few metal stars on his jacket came to me, must be decorations I first thought.

"Mr. Zod, I would first need to know what your intentions are on my planet and my country." Why do I have to repeat myself with these savages? I told them I was looking for my relative and tried asking in a polite and friendly manner.

"How dare you insult General Zod!" Oh, boy Faora is about to blast the rude savage I better step in and stop her or else finding Kal-El is going to be that much more difficult. I stepped between them and deflected a beam of her heat vision away from the people.

"You have to forgive her, it was quite a long trip and your attitude is not making the situation any easier. Like I said I am looking for my relative, my last living relative, and my name is not Mr. Zod, I am an officer of the military of my planet, well what used to be my planet, My name is Dur-Zod, and my rank was General. So it's General Zod."

The man looked at my armor and began to nod his head, "Sorry I didn't realize, I understand your displeasure of being address without the rank you no doubt earned, I myself am a General as well, of the United States Army actually. Do you have any information that may help us aid you in finding your relative?"

It seems we actually found some common ground, "My godson is named Kal-El, could you please do something about the flashes of lights, they are quite irritating. My godson should not be that hard to find actually, I don't imagine there are that many people that can fly on their own."

As I said I flew off the ground and Faora did the same, they all gasped as we did that and landed. "He would have the same ability to emit a heat vision like Faora here try to do a second ago, and he should be strong enough to lift that vehicle over there with little effort.

A young woman pushed through the crowds and came to stand near the man I was talking with. "I am Louis Lane, a reporter for the Daily Planet, I actually have written quite a few stories about a man that fits your description, however, we call him Superman. If you truly wish to find him and agree to an interview, I think we can help you get in touch with your godson rather quickly."

Excellent, a female of this species that actually had a backbone. Faora looked at her with such utter jealousy it was almost funny. "Ms. Lane I agree to the conditions, I shall answer your questions if it will help finding my godson. I have not seen him since he was a baby, so you can probably tell I am quite concerned with his well being."

I walked to the vehicle they call an automobile, honestly, I could run faster than this thing, but no need to cause a scene, if this is how they received me, I dread to think how they received my godson.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Superman Fan fiction only.

It was the most efficient way I could think of, I was sitting in a chair right in front of the woman that would help me reunite with my only living relative, my godson. It has been so long since I saw Kal-El, it would be a dream come true if the baby I once held in my arms remembered me at all.

The baby that I gave his first slap on his rear to make him take his first breath, the child of my long dead friends, my only real friends I ever had. I promised Lara that I would find him, and thanks to the woman in front of me I will be able to keep my promise.

"So should I call you Louis or Ms. Lane?" She began to laugh and told me I could call her by her first name if I granted her the same courtesy. I could see no reason why not grant that. I told her she may call me Dur.

"So tell me Dur, how is it that I can understand your language?" I could not help but to shake my head at what she said. I took off my helmet and showed her the inside of it, it must look so strange to her.

I placed the helmet back on, "This helm has an auto translator, it is actually sending signals to my body to cause it to produce the translated words from my language to yours. In my travels, I fought many enemies and made an equal number of allies. Now I can here to find my last living relative, Kal-El is my godson, and I do worry about his well being so very much."

She looked at me and smiled, "I met him a few times, and once he did an interview right outside my apartment. He said that he came from a planet called Krypton. Could you tell me why was a child sent away from his world?"

I could not help the feeling that I was being tested, "My planet was named Krypton, as to why? The planet's core was unstable. The planet was going to explode and so my friend, my brother in all but blood, Jor-El sent his son, my godson, to safety."

"The planet was truly a beautiful world, so many wonders that somehow I will always fail to describe, words could never do my world justice you see. I am named Dur-Zod because my name is Dur, but I am a member of the house of Zod, just like my godson is Kal, and is a member of the house of El."

"My government was ruled by a council, and that council decided all matters on the planet. They made a mistake, they decided to drill into the core of our world to use the core as a renewable energy source. Kal and I both felt that it would be a mistake and with my troops, I confirmed it by taking periodic tectonic measurements."

I looked at her and saw that she was recording everything, "I placed within the ship Kal-El was sent the most highly valuable treasure to our people, Archives containing the knowledge and history of our people. I, however, promised his mother that I would find him, and make sure he was safe."

"It took me this long because I had to find the world that we could claim as our own, you see Louis, there are not that many of us left. We managed to use a terraformer to turn a poisoned world into one where life could flourish again. The only problem the machine can not build us homes, or even basic necessities, the machine you see lacks the knowledge. I thought it was the perfect opportunity for me to keep my promise you see. With the Archives, I can rebuild our home world again, and on that new Krypton I could ensure the safety of my godson."

"It took a long time and a lot of work, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for the benefit of Kal-El he simply is that precious to me." She, of course, had to ask why? I told her it was me that helped deliver him, I was the first person whoever held him when he was born, I was the man who slapped his little rear and caused him to cry the first time.

"You see Louis, while he may be my godson, I always loved him as if he was my son. I didn't mind being used as a scapegoat, being wrongfully accused of crimes I never committed, and even when Lara betrayed me to save the life of her husband. I could have easily killed the men around me when I landed, but I decided against it, his mother would never approve of me doing something like that, and I imagine Kal-El would not approve either."

I relaxed on my chair and placed my hand on the hand rest of the chair. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me, Louis?" She asked me two question and the first was if I was telling the truth, I told her that she was alive, wasn't she? That made her laugh. The next question caught me and Faora by surprise for different reasons.

She asked me if I have a wife, actually, the question was more towards if I was single, I looked at Faora and saw the jealousy in her eyes. "Truly Louis, I find the question quite flattering, but I must tell you that indeed I am married, the lady next to me is, in fact, my wife. I moved and touched her hand making her Faora blush.

"You see, I am very much happily married, I don't believe I have introduced you to her. This is Faora, and the lady who is helping find our godson is Louis, Louis Lane. Now relax Faora, I know that you are concerned for the safety of Kal-El, but there is nothing to worry about Louis will help us get in touch with him."

She smiled at Faora and after a quick handshake, a very careful handshake I should say, given the difference in strength between her and Faora, Faora could crush her hands into paste without even trying.

Which brings me some concern, how did my godson manage to live in a world that with the slightest error he could break something, injure someone, even kill them? "As you can understand Louis I rather get in touch with my godson and maybe see how he is doing."

She looked at me after a few more notes on her notepad and I could almost feel a question I would regret if I didn't answer with tact. "What do you plan to do once you met with Superman?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "I plan to introduce myself, and tell him that he no longer needs to live on this planet, we have as I said in the last stages on recreating our home planet. I have to admit that our ship managed to receive some of your world's transmissions and they are not what you would consider civil."

"I saw the sheer hatred between members of your own species just due to the pigmentation of their skin. Discrimination was something that our culture it appears was blessed by the Gods because in Kryptonian society such a thing never existed, to begin with. Hatred for something so superficial is not uncivilized, it is from our cultural view point quiet, sorry for my bluntness stupid."

"If Kal-El chose to come and live with us in our new home world, I personally would think it would be best for him. This world would limit him in ways that I truly wish to spare my godson from enduring."

She continued to take notes, it seems this will be a written interview, rather than one broadcast over the air, like the programs our ship managed to decode and translate. "What if Superman had a wife or a lover on this planet? Would you tell him to abandon the woman he loves?"

I think I see why this question seems to be quite personal for Louis, if I didn't know any better I would guess that she is actually in love with my godson. I couldn't help but shake my head at the notion behind her question.

"Louis while I indeed wish for my godson to be able to have a happy romantic relationship, a relationship with a person of this world could only end in disaster. A woman from your planet simply would never be able to carry a child to full term, in fact, I imagine that the first time the baby kicks or moved inside the womb it would end up killing both the baby and the mother."

"This sun on this planetary system tends to make our kind extremely strong, it was not the case in our original home world, but here a Kryptonian could probably end up killing by mistake his or her lover simply by engaging in sexual intercourse. Like I said conception of a child be it through artificial or natural means would end up in disaster for the couple."

She looked at me with this sad look on her face, "Is there no way for a human and member of your species to successfully have a child?" I could see the sadness on her face and I could hear it in her voice.

"Louis there are very demanding requirements that must be met, first off the Kryptonian parent would have to find a life sustaining world that orbits the sun that emits light on a specific spectrum, a red sun to make it simpler, they would have to live there for the entire time since conception till birth. Breast feeding would be out of the question anywhere other than on that world."

I looked at her and could not help but to feel sympathy for her. "Louis if Kal-El was to be the father of your child, all these requirements must be met, or quite frankly you would die. The other thing I am not entirely sure of is the effects that the radiation of a red sun would have on a human."

I couldn't help but feel this entire conversation had gone down a much more depressing direction than what Louis clearly had intended. "If you are a General, that must mean your people have a form of military, would you invade this world? Kill the people and claim this planet for yourself?"

I could not help but to feel almost insulted by the question, it almost sounded to me like an accusation truth be told. "We have no need to take possession of this or any other world, if it is economics that you think would influence us, well I have to tell you, our world is part of a league of peaceful planets, there are over a hundred worlds that help each other, and provide basic necessities in case of emergency such as natural disasters."

"So you see Louis, we don't want to do anything to you, the people of this world, or the world itself." I decided to pick something that was on the floor, it was made of some sort of composite metal. It had shapes on both sides of this strange looking circular piece of metal.

I placed it on the table and looked at Louis, "I hope this is not insulting, but what exactly is this thing?" I pointed at it and she told me it was a penny, a form of currency on the nation we were on. "I found it rather strange, we never had to exchange any form of currency in Krypton, and in the league, this would be unheard of."

"We don't use any type of currency in our economy Louis, it is an unknown means of trade to us. You might not believe it, but my husband is a very well read individual, it is one of his favorite things to do, to learn new things."

"Louis I am being quite honest, we have no desire of taking over your world. I am only interested in meeting with my godson, find out how he is? Ask him to share the information in the Archives that are on his ship? If possible I could ask him to come back to our new home world."

She for some reason didn't believe me, in that second a man came into the room and pointed his weapon at us, screaming that was to me at the very least very unoriginal. He screamed something along the lines of the die, filthy aliens. Well, not really but I simply don't want to repeat his colorful insults.

I moved my hands as quick as I could and caught every single bullet fired by his weapon, primitive weapon that not even the pirates we have fought would consider a toy. I breathed into my fist and the metal fragments cooled down in temperature.

I decided to look at the now scared man, I closed my fist tightly and the metal fragments got crushed into a ball. "I believe this is yours." I opened my hand and a metal chuck fell down in front of him.

"Dear God! What kind of monster are you!" This came to prove to me at the very least my godson was not welcome on this planet, at the very least they don't trust him. "I am a concerned godfather, looking for my godson, and I am not your God, I am Zod, General Zod. Now if we can do away with this theatrics I do believe Ms. Lane wanted to ask us some other questions."

The man took the metal chuck and ran out of the room like he was chased by Death incarnate. "These men just met us Louis, and they already fear us. People tend to fear the unknown, and people then to hate that which they fear, if the hate accumulates, then that hate motivates them to try and destroy that which inspired such hate."

I walked over to the chair and sat down again, "As you can see Louis, I have no ill intention towards you or the people on this planet. This, however, has shown me that my godson's life is in danger while he lives in this world. I decided to answer your questions to prevent this from happening, hoping to foster understanding and good will, but instead one of your species attacked us with a crude and primitive weapon. Tell me, Louis, if you found yourself in my position, what would you do? I think it's pretty obvious try to reason with my godson and hopefully, he will understand the need to come with us."

She looked sad as I finished telling her that, I guess she hoped that I would take the attack by the human as a show that I should leave, and she could continue to try and establish a relationship with Kal-El. "What if Superman does not want to leave this world? What if he chose to stay here?"

I looked at her and tried my best to look as peaceful as possible, "If my godson after hearing my arguments can honestly tell me he wishes to live here, there is no alternative. I will remain in this world to provide him with a basic education, train him in some self-defense, and try to establish friendly relations between your world and the League."

I got up from my chair and I looked at her. She was trembling, from anger or fear I do not know, "You don't need to fear me, Louis, I will not harm you. I always wanted to protect the innocent, and have helped the defenseless, so you don't need to fear me. I will not harm you, but as I asked, it would be nice if my godson and I could meet as soon as possible."

She pointed at a crystal ball dome on the ceiling, "I have already been helping you get in contact with him. This entire conversation has been televised across the many news programs across our world. We only need to wait for him to hear this, come and find us. Now would you like something to drink?"

I couldn't help but to laugh as she said that and sat down, "Some tea would be nice. At the very least some water." They did bring in a pitcher of water. I smelled it and looked at it, there was nothing unusual about the chemical composition of the water. I took a glass and served Faora a glass before I filled a glass for Louis and finally one for myself.

"I guess now we wait, tell me Louis is there any genre of literature you find to be to your liking? It might be strange for me to say it, but I prefer academic books truth be told like Faora said I do enjoy learning new things."

She looked at me and began to shake her head, she said she preferred romance novels, Faora has been a romance novel enthusiast for years. I guess this will give them both plenty to discuss while we wait for my godson to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Superman Fan fiction only.

As they were discussing things I rather not listen to, such as their favorite type of romantic story or their choice in clothing, I looked out the window and saw someone as tall as I am, but the symbol on his clothes was that of the House of El.

I decided to try and get the attention of Louis and Faora, but they simply were too engrossed in their discussion on food preparation, well I can't blame Louis, many don't know this but Faora is actually an excellent expert when it comes to nutrition.

I decided to point up and the man outside began to nod telling me he understood. As I walked out of the room, up the stairs I couldn't help but feel that my godson found us a lot faster than I had expected.

As I got to the roof he was still flying up and I just about had it with the distance between us. "Honestly Kal-El you don't need to worry about me, come down so we can at least introduce each other face to face, these what do you call them humans don't seem to react that well to people flying, odd our ship sensors have registered quite a few people with nth metal in their blood."

He flew down and began to look at me, "Before you say anything else why did you want to find me? I want the honest reason and not what you told Louis Lane." I couldn't help but to actually feel a little hurt by his comment. I guess it made sense he would not trust me, I mean the last time I saw him he was still in diapers.

"I am Dur of House Zod, a good friend to Jor of House El, I didn't lie to that human, everything I said was one hundred percent true, you father was my best friend on all of Krypton, in fact we were so close we felt like we were brothers in everything except blood. Honestly, Kal, who do you think helped name you?"

He began to look at me and looked at my face for a few seconds, "With the help of the League we have found and claimed a new home world, a new Krypton, but like I told Louis, the Terraformer needs the data in the Archives that I placed in your ship to actually finish building our kind our new home planet."

"These humans would probably try and kill us to gain that level of scientific knowledge. You have to admit that this planet is rather primitive compared to our culture, as to why you should trust me, I am hurt that you think I would harm you, I am your godfather, I was present at your birth."

He came towards me and since he didn't move I decided to give him a big hug, "You know the last time I held you in my arms, you were just born, look at you, you certainly have grown big since the last time I saw you. Wait till your godmother sees you, she will be so surprised."

"Do you plan to harm or conquer this world?" Still, he didn't trust me? I told him what some of my intentions were I guess he will not trust me completely till I finish telling him the rest.

As the hug ended I looked at him and couldn't help but to shake my head at him, "I have fought against dozens of criminal and down right evil groups of aliens since the destruction of Krypton, do you honestly think I would do something that I fought to stop others from doing on other worlds?"

"I honestly have no other interest in this world than to find you, I would ask you to come with us, to live among those of our kind, there is no reason why you should remain in a world that doesn't appreciate your efforts or even trusts you. If you had a valid reason, however, I would ask you for a copy of the Archives."

He looked at me and began to shake his head, "You have no idea how long I dreamed of something like this happening, no idea how I yearned to meet another person from my birth planet, but I must be careful."

I looked at him, "You don't need to be careful with me godson, I would never harm you. You want to see that I am telling you the truth then come with me, your godmother would like to see you, she was the one that was most time with your mother during her pregnancy. Once you see I am being honest we can do something about that armor you are wearing."

He looked at it and as we walked in the building he asked me what was wrong with it, I told him that we have not spent time sitting around doing anything, we have made quite a few advances and the armor we now wear is a lot better at protecting us than the relic he was currently wearing.

They both were talking about the difference between flowers between what used to grow in Krypton, our new world and Earth, at least that what they call this planet. "Well excuse me ladies but Faora why don't you say hello to your godson, and let me tell you he has grown quite a bit since last time you saw him."

As Kal-El came into view Faora gave him a big hug, which in turn made Louis glare at her. "Don't tell me your godmother never gave you a hug? That is what Faora is to Kal-El, she was also his babysitter. You need to relax Louis we mean you no harm, even though I don't think the people around hearing us have the same intentions."

Louis looked at me and looked confused, "You see Louis, our ship alone is decades ahead of anything this planet has ever developed, our armor renders all your weapons useless, so you see from a technological stand point if they killed us, they could steal all this technology and advance."

Louis looked at how happy was Faora to see that the man she knew as Superman was alive and well. "Doesn't that mean that our weapons would have no effect on you, and it wouldn't be that hard for you two to conquer this world?"

I couldn't help laughing as she said that, I thought I met paranoid people before but this is beyond my anything I ever met, "Indeed, we could conquer this world rather easily, but that was never our intention, to begin with. We have ended the occupation of a world, fought to free them, to save the people of quite a few world, it would be hypocritical for us to even think of doing something so wrong."

I looked at the way the people around the room were looking at us, granted they didn't think I could see them since they were outside the room, but looking through the walls of this place was not that difficult for us.

"I, however, would like to hear what has happened to you Kal-El since you were discovered here. I would like that to be in a shall we say more secure location, from the way the people outside this room are looking at us, I gather we have overstayed our welcome."

He began to nod his head and Kal-El came between me and Faora, "I know a perfect place, you see I work in something similar to you Godfather, you invited me to meet the people in the League that you are part off, how about I introduce you to the League I am a member of first."

"If it gives us the chance to have a little more privacy I don't see why not, I just need to collect our ship. Wouldn't want these humans to injure themselves touching something they don't know they should not touch."

As we walked outside Faora pushed a button on the ship and it began to shrink until it was no bigger than a pin. She took the ship and placed it in her belt. "Like I said Kal, our technology was great, but the members of the League believe in the free sharing of knowledge. The only restriction is that the culture learning must be culturally mature to handle it."

As we took off and Kal-El told us to follow him, we began to look at what looked to be a primitive form of a space station, if other people I knew saw this thing, they would call it the toy made by children. I kid you not, this thing looked like something some of their kids would make for recreation.

"Superman, who are these two that you have brought into the watchtower?" I somehow don't like the tone in this caped man's voice. I should really convince Kal-El to abandon this world and come to live in our new home world.

"Batman, this is Dur-Zod, and Faora-Ul, they are my godmother and godfather. They both requested that we be able to talk in a shall we say more secure location, since I didn't want a misunderstanding to cause an incident I figured the best place for us to talk in would be the Justice League's Watchtower."

We followed him to what looked to be a big conference room. "This is the place we made to keep our world safe, we are the ones that defend this world against invaders, and this is the place where the heroes of our world gather to fight and defend the innocent."

The man that I only came to know was called Batman sure loved the sound of his voice, "All good, but like I told my godson, I am actually no threat to this world, I only came to find him and I did. Now I just need to know what will be his choice, come with us and live among others of our kind, or give me a copy of the Archives I placed in his ship to finish rebuilding our new home world."

Kal-El pulled a chair and looked at me as I sat down, the one we now called Batman did the same for Faora and she sat down in a chair next to the one I was sitting. "Does it have to be that way Godfather? I either come with you or you rebuild our home world without me? Isn't there another choice? I don't want to abandon this world, but I sure don't want to lose the only two relatives I just found out I have."

I understand what he is saying and I can sympathize with my godson's situation, but I have lived through so many things that innocence has been washed away from my eyes, you don't become a General and get the luxury of still being Naive.

"Kal-El the people of this world may find you useful, some might even be actually grateful for the things you do for them, but somehow I get the feeling that by large the people of this world do not trust you, do not want to trust you, and would even kill you if they knew how. I understand what you are saying, trust me, as a General I face a lot of tough decisions."

I looked at Faora who was smiling, "I know that it is hard for you to understand what Dur is trying to tell you Kal-El, but if anyone wants to see you survive and live a happy life it is my husband, I understand that from what Louis told me she loves you, but it would be impossible for her to have a child with you."

"I know that if I still could have children, we would have some already, and thus we would never want to have you suffer the things we have, I suspect the reason why my husband went to save all those worlds, to make lasting friendly relationships, to try and rebuild Krypton in large was you Kal-El."

I wish I could deny what Faora said, but deep down I knew it was true. "He is your godfather, but he was there to help your mother when you were born, he did everything he could to save you and for you to have the knowledge of our world, he understands that you might think of this world as your home, and thus he gave you the option of giving us a copy of the Archives."

Kal-El pulled a chair and sat across from where I was and looked at me, "Why not remain in this world Godfather? In this place, we have a few people who are like you, not born from this world, yet they remained to defend it, why don't you remain and give me a hand to keep the people of this planet safe?"

If it was just me and Faora I would agree to that in a second, but it's not just me and Faora, we also have to think of the soldiers who have been loyal to me all this time, I could not abandon them, I was the one in charge of them, as a General I could not be selfish and abandon them to their own.

"Kal-El I will tell you if it was just me and Faora I would gladly accept, but I can't. The last remaining men and women of Krypton also depend on me, by the way, you are talking I gather you do not wish to come back to our new home world, and that saddens me. I will ask you again, please give me a copy of the Archives so that our people can finish rebuilding our home world."

I looked at some of the people around and they began to walk towards me and Faora, "We had thought that you had come to conquer or destroy this world, but our friend J'on has been actually reading your mind all this time, and he just told us that you were being so honest it is uncommon if not rare."

I looked at the man and from the way he was dressed, I knew what that symbol on his chest means. "You should know better than to think we would come to conquer or destroy worlds Green Lantern, it is not the first time I met someone from your Corp, a Lantern by the name of Kilowag I think his name was worked with us to free some captives from a fleet of slavers."

"Your Green Lantern Corp knows of the Alliance and the League that was made to defend our allies. We are not conquerors or destroyers of worlds, we are liberators. We are the sword of the weak, the shield of the meek, no innocent shall suffer at the hands of the wicked in our presence."

The man looked at me and began to nod his head, "I know of your work from my old friend, you told me your name, might as well as introduce myself, you may call me Hal, Hal Jordan is my name, and you know who I work with."

I looked at the one called Batman and I couldn't help but think he was actually doubting me. "Don't feel bad, he doesn't trust anyone and yes I been reading your mind. I know what it's like to lose your home world, I lost mine when all life was destroyed by an alien parasite."

I could not help but to look at him and nod my head, "The only parasite I wish was never created in my word was a freaky computer Artificial Intelligence by name of Brainiac. Jor would never listen to me, I lost count how many times I told him to hit the delete button or put is a self-termination code in that thing."

That is when a green man came into the room and he didn't look too happy after hearing what I said, I had no clue who the hell he was until I looked at his face. The lines and circles in that pattern could only remind me of that very same program, damn it, the thing had a shell to inhabit, this was not good.

I jumped up from my seat and without a moment to waste I grabbed that thing and was ready to drag him to the space station reactor. "It's nice to see you remember me General Zod, but I assure you my violent tendencies have long been resolved, in truth I was bringing you a copy of the Archives I manage. I mean you no harm."

I looked at this thing and could only glare at it, "And who was it that informed the Council of our plans to put the Archives and my godson on an escape craft? Thanks to you I had to kill at least a dozen of the men in our military to get those Archives! I and my most loyal soldiers ended up frozen for gods know how long thanks to you! I could have tried to save Kal-El's parents! **MY FRIENDS! YOU HONESTLY THINK I BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY**!"

For a minute this thing actually looked sad, "I am sorry, but I was asked about that information by a number of the members of the Council, I could not refuse to answer or provide them with that information. I am also sad that my creator and his wife met such a tragic end. I have done my best to educate their son as my way to apologize for what I will regret as long as I exist."

He looked at my godson as I let go of him, why did I suddenly start calling him instead of it, cause I could tell his regret was genuine. "Looking after Kal-El made me realize the value of life, and made me reevaluate many of my program protocols."

I looked at him and I accepted the compact data cube that held the copy of the Archives, "Godfather are you sure you wouldn't want to remain here? This planet is not such a bad place to live you know. You and the other Kryptonians could even join the Justice League. We might be able to find a way to give everyone that survived a chance at a happier and more peaceful life."

I was not as naive as my godson, I could think of several ways such a choice could bring nothing short of ruin. "Do you honestly think this world would welcome us? You are alone and you are not trusted by these planet's natives. I honestly think they will believe us to be an invasion and use it as an excuse to try and justify killing us and you."

I looked at Faora and she got up from her seat and walked towards me. "Very well Kal-El I will talk this with the others, I will give them the option, if the majority of them wish to come to this planet, I shall come as well."


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Superman Fanfiction only.

As we left the station and we traveled back to the new homeworld of our people, I couldn't help but feel like something was not right, sure enough, thanks to a system scan I found that someone had planted a tracking device. I stopped the ship and found it quite funny that is was in the shape of the same emblem the man called Batman had on his armor.

I deactivate the tracking device rather easily, let's face it, to me and anyone from the new Krypton this was a child's toy. I came back into the ship and looked at Faora. "Yet more proof that the so-called humans do not trust us, so tell me, my love, what are the chances that our godson will listen to reason and come back here to find a suitable spouse?"

She looked at me and laughed as she heard me say that, "I would say so low that it I wouldn't bet on it, from what she told me, I gather their relationship is as strong as ours. If you continue to try and get him to do that, the only thing that will happen is him rejecting us and our people in favor of her."

I hate to admit it but I did notice that as well, the jealousy she displayed when Faora hugged him made her feelings quite clear. "Well she can not have a child with him, any attempt would kill her, be it with kryptonite radiation, or natural conception. As soon as get these files analyzed for any harmful alterations, we will install it in the terraformer."

"While we wait for the necessary facilities and infrastructure to be built, I would like to call a meeting between the most knowledgeable of our allies, we do have a sample of the genetic code of the humans, we need to find if we can make something to make it possible for Louis to have a child with Kal-El."

She was liking that idea and looked at me with such a smile, "Actually husband I was thinking that maybe some manner of genetic therapy. We would have to analyze it using the stored knowledge in the Archives as well. For a minute I thought that you were going to blast that shell of Brainiac into a million pieces."

I looked at her and told her that I indeed had thought of it, but that would pretty much make the things we told to our godson a lie, "That thing caused our people much harm, but I will forgive him if he is honest, however, I will not forget or let my guard down ever near him."

As we landed on the platform, I saw that the many repairs and upgrades had been finished, Ros-Kel, Faora's second walked towards us. The man may be an able officer but let's face it no one would ever think this man was one of our most violent and efficient warriors. The man looked most of the time as meek as they come, and you would think he would not harm a fly.

The second actual combat starts you have no problem in finding him, just follow the trail of destruction and death he left behind him. I have been trying to teach the man restraint but so far sadly I had no actual success in my effort.

"General, Lady Ur it is a wonderful time when I get to great both of you, I gather you managed to find the missing Archives, I am glad that the Terraformer is actually ready to receive the information and begin the rebuilding process, what news do you have on the surviving member of the House of El?"

I decided to walk to the control center and place the archives in the right place, the Terraformer began to analyze and codify the Archives. "We actually succeeded in finding my long lost godson, Kal is actually living in a rather interesting planet, he has made quite a little life for himself, if only the people were not so paranoid."

I sat down on a terminal and asked the computer for something to drink. The liquid was my favorite tea, it seems the Terraformer had finished with the Archives or at least the archives regarding food.

"I can not hold it against them, they may not trust our kind, but I don't trust them either. We only met a handful of trustworthy natives on that planet. I understand that you may wish to let our godson determine his path in life, but I still believe he would do better having come back with us."

Faora was still not happy on the way the situation turned out, "Our godson has a young woman whom he wishes to engage in a romantic relationship, it is not our place to make a decision on his personal or intimate life, he is of age after all. I honestly didn't think this entire ordeal would tire me as much as it did."

I looked at her and knew that there was something else, but since she didn't bring it up, I decided to wait until she mentioned it. "You should rest if you need it Faora, I still have to meet with our allies concerning our godson's possible wish to become a father. I think you are right, genetic treatments could help, but we need to be careful and compare our genetic structure with theirs."

I walked over to the communications hub of the Terraformer and I began to touch the com channels of the wisest scientist that we know, these people were some of the noblest people I met also, so I don't doubt they will see the potential need for this, there are enough Kryptonians to have a stable genetic base, in fact, we could forget Earth altogether and decided to repopulate on New Krypton alone, but I will not abandon Kal-El, I owe my friends that much.

As the holographic image of each of the people I called appeared around me, I took a deep breath and looked at them. "Scientist of the Science Council, friends, I have some good news and some bad. The good news is that we have found the Archives of my people, and soon we shall all gain that knowledge, I also found my godson is alive and well, but that brings me to my problem."

"My godson lived among the people of that planet his entire life, and as such, he has fallen in love with one of the natives, the ones they call themselves human, I come to inform you about the Archives and that is true, but I also came because I need your help in helping my godson have a chance to marry the woman he loves, and have a chance to become a father."

As I placed the information on the genetic structure of Louis and of my godson they began to look at me with this funny look on their faces, as they analyzed the data, they are some of the smartest people I know as I mentioned, it didn't take them long to analyze the data, I imagine they even came up with a solution or several.

One of my friends talked with the others and once they finished talking he decided to let the others return to their own work, and be the one to tell me what they found. As he was the only one to remain I had a feeling that this was not going to be good news, after all, I guess I really am a pessimist, after all, well as a General what can you expect.

"My friend we were received by the genetic data, the actual genetic treatment is actually not that hard, some of us accessed the Archives and the genetic treatment was found there, it was once created as a means to cure an ancient genetic disease your people once had, so the actual treatment would not be difficult to make."

I looked at my friend finding my godson would be able to have a family, I could not help but smile as I thought the possibility of Kal-El being a father. "There is only one negative side effect, she would have to be placed in a heating chamber to allow her genetic structure to change and adjust. I don't see any other possible obstacles."

I could not help but to smile as I heard this from my friend, "Very well, Shirata prepare the necessary healing chamber and treatment, just in case the lady chooses to accept the treatment. I will be at the command center, I need to oversee the terraformer's progress with the new information from the Archives."

I walked over to the command center, and my beloved wife looked like she was told the happy news by someone else, I should not be surprised Shirata's own daughter is a good friend of Faora. I would actually be more shocked that she didn't tell her and decided to keep it a secret, I do care about the young friend of my wife, almost as if she too is my goddaughter, but may the gods forgive me for saying this, but that girl sure loves to gossip.

The terraformer had been busy, many of the key buildings and infrastructure from the Archives had been constructed, the technology that was going to be used to upgrade our systems, and even maintenance on our spaceships were already underway.

As I kept working on the things the Alliance has been doing since I went to find my godson. I saw that they had done quite a few things for the member planets, and saw the reports on the activity of the fleet in rescuing, helping, or stopping some major disaster or another.

I had to accept it, I was very proud of what I was seeing in the work my allies managed. It almost made me feel that New Krypton would be safe for quite some time, our allies are from all sorts of species, and the fact that they managed to work together is something I wish I could show the people where my godson live.

I didn't mention it to Faora but I actually was scanning some of the air broadcasts from that planet before we even landed, these people can't handle something as small as different skin tones, our alliance has members of different species, and from this reports this is an alliance that works well together and can deal with differences between the member races.

I saw my terminal and saw that the serum was complete, I got up towards the door, I met Faora as we walked towards the lab, "Well I hope the lady that our godson chose is someone that will accept the difficulties of both the genetic restructuring and parenting." She was nodding her head as we reach the lab, she said that if she did, our godson picked quite a spouse, if she couldn't she at least knew the reason why their relationship had to end.

She didn't even wait a week before she told me I should take some time off to visit our poor godson. I saw no reason to deny it, the alliance was becoming more and more self-sufficient and thanks to the upgrades I got on my ship, I actually got a ship assigned to myself, thanks to these upgrades I can take care of most of the paperwork during travel.

I even managed to get an AI to help me be my own personal assistant, she was a bit cold, but the thing I liked about her is her efficiency. The ship took off and we were getting ready to explain things to our godson, I knew that convincing that girlfriend of my godson would not be as easy as my wife thought it would be.

I am basically asking her to abandon her own species and become closer to ours than anything else, it will depend very much on how much she loves Kal-El, but the thing is Faora spent last time telling me how she had a good feeling that she might accept. I just hope that she doesn't tell her our proposal as a challenge. These humans can be quite barbaric, there is no telling how Louise would react.

As the ship entered orbit of the planet, we came to know as Earth, we saw something that was not there before, a space station, a little rustic, but it had most of the essentials, a dock for ships, artificial gravity, sensor array, a basic sensor array, and the strange thing a low-grade laser cannon but it was pointing straight down.

As we came close to it, they even tried to capture us, they clearly had a member of the Green Lantern Corp, the light construct was a dead giveaway, the alliance had the help of members of the Green Lantern Corp in several operations against criminal syndicates in a contested area of space.

"Faora, somehow there are a few paranoid people thinking that we are trying to invade. It seems our godson forgot to recognize my family symbol on the hull of our ship. I think it is time, we take our gloves off and we show these humans what we are capable of. I don't want to waste time like this every time we come to visit our godson."

I went to the weapons locker inside the ship and took out a large yellow staff. The staff was made by a good friend of mine, using the material from the core of a collapsed star. This thing was heavy enough that if I dropped it near that planet's atmosphere, the staff would collide with the planet and split the planet in half.

I put on a combat armor and went outside, where I proceeded to destroy the cage our ship was in. The green light construct broke into a thousand pieces, "I know I should not expect much from the people of this planet, but try that again and you will make me angry, you don't want to see me angry."

I looked at space and knew they were hearing me, they simply were hiding or so they thought. "Now I came from a long way, and I don't have time for this foolishness. Tell my godson to come and meet me on that satellite over there, we just finish our research on how to help him. Last but not least, Lantern attack my ship, and I will go straight to Oa to talk to the guardians, I will file an illegal assault case on you. I know the rules of the Green Lantern Corp, you have been warned."

He looked at me and finally came out of hiding, "I don't care what an invader has to say, leave this place to face the consequences." So much for me being able to have a friendly visit with my godson. I closed my eyes and began to shake my head if it is a fight this human wants, a fight he shall have.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Superman Fanfiction only.

I began using my weapon to break apart even more light constructs, this was boring me to tears, I mean it. The repetition, the constant weakness in his attempts, I fought pirates that made more of an effort than this human. I am seriously starting to think that I need to knock out my godson and his bride, just that I can rescue them from this level of stupidity.

Speak of the devil, my godson finally decided to come, "John, I would highly advise you to stand down, my godfather has been taking it easy on you, thank you for that godfather, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

I looked at him and looked at the man who was still trying to attack me, I kept on blocking the attacks, "Well for one I mentioned to you that you would have difficulties in having children with your bride, so my friends and members of the Alliance dedicated all their scientists to come up with a solution, I really should thank them for doing this. I came to tell you we have come up with a permanent solution, and then this human attacked me, and then threaten me and your godmother."

I kept breaking his constructs, when is the idiot ever going to listen. "He should be grateful it is me, your godmother would have killed him by now. You and Louise can marry and have a family after she receives the necessary treatments."

Kal-El began to shake his head, "First I am grateful that you keep thinking about my well-being godfather, but it is Lois, not Louise, that is a French male name. You should really check your translator, or I should give you time to read and learn the different languages of Earth. You have to excuse my friend here, we just got rid of an intergalactic parasite, and that made John here a little paranoid."

I looked at him and began to nod my head, "Well the only intergalactic parasite we are aware of was one that had shape-shifting minions, and used to feed on the mental energy of other sentient species, loved to take their abilities and knowledge. Our records show that he is sensitive to sunlight, and was bathed in that very wavelength that was a long before the Alliance was even founded."

John began to glare at me, little boy seems to have much to learn, "Then if you knew about this monster, why didn't you help us? You could have warned this planet of such a danger!" I looked at him and began to shake my head, I told him I was trying to help my godson and here he was treating me like an invader.

"Is there somewhere we can land our ship, I believe my wife wishes to hear how you been doing lately, and we have quite a bit of things to explain about the treatments, and then we must speak with your bride to see if she is willing to accept the treatments, they are not going to be easy to explain, and they do cause some severe changes on the person that receives them, nothing life-threatening but changes never the less."

I kept on looking at him and he finally smiled, "Good to know you care so much about my future godfather, for a minute I felt like you came to knock me out, and take me and Lois back to the new planet by force, nice to see you respect my choices."

I could not help laughing, this was simply too funny, for a second I actually thought that my godson could read my mind. "Won't lie Kal-El, after this warm welcome, the thought did cross my mind, thanks to the Archive, New Krypton has excellent health care, no hunger or poverty to speak of, it is safe and people enjoy a good standard of living, not to mention free education for everyone, with wonderful schools and teachers for several species in the Alliance."

I looked at the man my godson called John, and then at him, "But yes I do respect your decisions, now is there a place I can land my ship? Or do we continue this discussion here where anyone with a telescope can pretty much see us?"

He told me to follow him and Faora landed the ship on a rather spacious hangar. She finally decided to get out of the ship, and the first thing she did was hug our godson, she didn't even ask permission or if it was ok, she just gave him a hug, a man dressed in red with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on his chest was just staring at her with his mouth open.

"Of course as you godparents, we respect your decisions, even if you want to live among barbarians like the ones on this planet." That earned her a few glares from the men that just came into the hangar, I always understood that my dearly beloved had no intention of holding back what she has to say, I believe my friends once said she was born without a social filter.

"Faora, you know perfectly well that is an insult." The men that were glaring at her stopped when they heard me say that, "It is an insult to barbarians to compare them with the people of this planet, we met several barbarians who were more friendly than these humans. I came to visit and they did far worse than that time we actually went to see the planet that was called Apocalypse."

That made several men now glare at me, except the one man who has green skin and was staring at me like I had grown a second head. So I actually had quite a few friendly sparring matches with Darkseid, the man was, in fact, one of my regular sparring partners and it was truly a joy to fight him, it was something that helped both of us to deal with our stress.

"Now godfather, godmother, will you kindly follow me to a place where we could talk in private, or do you still plan to test the patience of the people in this station?" We both laughed as we followed him to a place that looked like a council meeting hall, as we sat down we both looked at him with a smile.

"Now Kal-El it would be better if you blushing bride was present, but I guess she is rather busy, so we will explain the solution we came up with to help you and your bride be able to have a child and not cause your beloved to be harmed or die in the process." I walked over to an open space and took something out of my belt.

I placed the small cube and pressed the three buttons to activate it. The holographic display of the terminal came on, and I began to touch the holographic interface to bring up the data on the cure we had developed.

"The problem Kal-El is first this sun, it is a sun with light in the yellow light spectrum, which will cause that light to cause your physical strength to grow as long as you are exposed to it, Lois would not be able to withstand the difference in physical strength as I mentioned this before."

I touched a few keys and a diagram began to show on the screen, "Surprisingly our genetic structure and hers are surprisingly compatible, so with an analysis of her genetic structure and compared it to the genetic structures in the Archive, we came up with a series of genetic modification injections."

I waited for my godson to understand, "So basically she would need to be like one of our species, to have the strength and be able to carry our child to full term? Isn't there another choice? Something that she will not feel like she is giving up her humanity?"

I knew this was going to be asked, there is no way that he would not ask this. "There is, she would have to be under kryptonite exposure for the entire pregnancy, and she would give birth to a healthy baby, except she would develop cancer that she would die before your child becomes a teenager, kryptonite is radioactive. There is no way that the radiation would not cause Lois to suffer some form of cancer growth."

Faora looked at him, "We are not insensitive, we realize that this change would be massive and life-changing, but it is the only means we could figure that she could survive, the scientist from the Alliance spent days working on this, hundreds of scientists working non-stop and the genetic therapy was the only option that was viable. There are a few benefits that might make up for the things she had to give up."

She looked at the people present, "She would gain strength, longevity, resistance to most diseases, and even dare I say it, she could work alongside you in this little group of yours, Come to think of it my love, they never mentioned what this little group of theirs is called? From what I have seen this is an outpost more than a base, the hospital of our Alliance is actually five times bigger than this entire structure."

I looked at her and smiled, "Our Alliance has thousands of people in it, from hundreds of different species, from just as many planets, if anything I am proud of the achievements that hospital facility has been able to do, given how many people they treat each day."

The green skinned man finally looks like he has something to say, "Why do you care so much for Superman? You have no blood ties with him, you have no responsibility towards him, you are for a lack of better terms a stranger, so why do you care? Is it because he is a member of your own kind?"

I took a deep breath and let it out to focus my mind, "You can call him whichever name you please, but to me he is my godson, I promised his mother, the woman that married the only man I consider as close to me as my brother to find him and look after their son. I have a responsibility to him for I am sworn to aid all my people as a General of Krypton, and because even if you say we are strangers he is my family."

I looked at him, "You may not know me well, and your friend may be reading my mind to check if I am being honest, but there is no need, I would never lie to you. Now tell me Kal. Son of the House of El, what do you wish for me to do? Do you wish for me to leave and let you see I speak the truth? Or can you see I am merely a man trying his best for the welfare of a family member."

He finally stepped closer to me and without even thinking about it, he pulled me up from my seat and gave me a warm and friendly hug. "You spent so much time to help me, and for no reward or gain, of course, I welcome you here, as for this place we call ourselves the Justice League."

He began to point to different people in the room, "The man that looks like he is constantly tasting something sour is Batman, don't worry, he is a bit of a lone wolf type, the lady right next to my godmother is a princess we call her Wonder Woman, the man with the green skin is J'on, and the man who tried to get you to leave is the Green Lantern of this sector, John Steward."

I began to look at the place and saw two more people hiding behind a wall, one had wings and the rude little twerp that was looking at the body of my wife, and he was practically drooling.

"And who is the young lady next to the drooling imbecile?" This caused the lady that was introduced as Wonder Woman to laugh, she asked me if I could see them? I told her the wall was not lined with lead, so of course, I can see him looking at my wife like he was an animal in heat.

They finally decided to walk out from behind the wall where they were hiding. "Look, man, your wife is quite the looker, and I didn't know she was married, you may call me the Flash, and the winged beauty you may call Hawk Girl. Now since you are being so cordial, how long till your so-called Alliance invades Earth?"

I could not help but to glare at the fool that dared to say such a thing about me and the people I work with, this fool has no idea how angry such a comment made me feel. "I have no interest on this planet other than my godson and the lady that has earned his affections. My Alliance has over 7,000 worlds to think about, and from your tone, Earth would not welcome our aid, even if we were to offer it."

I looked at my godson and could not help but to still think of the option, "Kal-El, I may be speaking as a family member, but you and your bride would be welcome to come and live in New Krypton, as I said you and your bride could build quite a happy home there, if you wish to speak of what we talked about with her, we will retire to our ship, the Alliance has become quite able to operate without us, and I can take care of any documentation, or communications for the terminal inside our ship."

We both got up and began to walk towards the hangar, till I finally heard my godson laugh, "And where are you going? Come on, let's at least sit together and enjoy a meal. We are family after all."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Superman Fanfiction only.

The food that was placed before us was shall we say, exactly what I come to expect from humans, the food looked nice, but after a single bite it left me with the notion that it looks better than it actually tastes, just like the species of the planet, it has much room for improvement it seems.

I took a scan of the food and as soon as I saw the nutritional data on it, I was even more worried about my godson, honestly, the thing was an imbalance of nutrients, did he grow up eating this? Now I am worried if he is lacking key nutrients, the food was greasy, the beef had so much fat, it was bathing in it, the entire meal consisted of salty, fatty and sweet tastes, this makes me actually miss the food Kal-El's mother used to make, and she was not that skilled in cooking.

"Kal-El, please tell me you ate healthier food than this, I think we need to make a few hundred emergency rations for you if that is the case, this food is a combination of salty, greasy, and sweet, the only thing this thing is missing is powder from the crystal of oblivion, this is closer to a biological weapon than food."

He began to laugh, "Yet millions of people eat this very same food, and the companies that make it are quite profitable, I guess we are very much alike, I also dislike fast food as they call it, we had to obtain this since it was such short notice. What is powder from a crystal of oblivion?"

My wife could not help but to laugh, "It is the powder obtain from crushing a crystal, called the crystal of oblivion, it is a highly addictive narcotic, it can also be refined into a very dangerous painkiller, it is illegal in the alliance due to the habit-forming side effects it possesses. I rather like this breaded meat dish myself, the drink not so much."

"These people do realize that we can actually sense them, can't they? I guess this planet has no concept of privacy, might as well get to the core of the matter, we came up with a genetic treatment that would basically rewrite the genetic structure of your girlfriend, to be able to withstand being intimate with you, and carry a child to full term."

I placed a terminal and then I pushed the keys to show an illustration as I describe the concepts, my godson may be Kryptonian, but he never had the benefit of our basic education, I doubt this planet teaches their young like they once did on our home planet.

"The serum cannot be used with everyone, it has been specifically formulated for the genetic structure of Lois Lane, she would receive an intravenous injection, but she must be placed inside one of our healing pods for no less than a week, we project that is how long it will take for her body to accept the genetic modifications, she would be sedated during this time to lessen any mental harm due to stress."

I saw him look at the display and as the display ended the terminal turned off, "So basically you are telling me she has to give up her humanity in order for us to be able to have children, isn't there another way? A way that does not require the use of this therapy?"

I looked at him, I knew he would say something like that, so much like Jor-El, he must have lived quite a peaceful life growing up, it almost makes me happy to see that he still had that innocence, the innocence that Faora and I lost a long time ago, having been soldier for as long as we have, tends to change a person, makes them realize that the best choice is often the one that appears to be the least desired.

"There is, she would have to be exposed to green Kryptonite since the conception to the day your child is born, she would develop cancer and more than likely die a few months after your child is born, Kryptonite is a radioactive substance, back in our home world the planet used it in fission reactors for energy, it was not something we would touch without proper protection."

She looked at me and she then touched my hand, "There is also the possibility of finding a planet that is able to sustain life that orbits a red sun, this in time would cause you to be unable to process the light and thus you would be no better than a human, this would take years, and life-sustaining worlds are extremely rare, trust him Kal-El, he would not suggest the genetic therapy if there was a better choice."

She looked at me and smiled, "This man has done everything he can for you because you are the son of his very good friend, his godson, and sometimes while I hate to admit it, he worried about your well being almost to make me feel that he cares about you as a parent would." I am his godfather, if his parents die, I am supposed to look after him as if he was my son, how could I abandon my duty?

This constant being seen as an enemy is, however, making me feel less than welcomed, honestly I received warmer welcomes in a space pirate base than here, and their people are supposed to stand for justice of all things, I mean, I am only trying to help Kal-El, it's not like I wanted to conquer this primitive planet, I could, but that would make me as evil as the criminals we been fighting ever since we began looking for a new home for our people.

"I will not force any choice on her, on that, you have my word. I merely wish to help you and her be able to live a fruitful, and fulfilling life, the people listening to our conversation do not matter to me in the least, never mind the fact they are rude, my main concern is your happiness and well being."

I really hate the taste of this liquid, "If you choose to simply ignore the choices I provided, and wish to simply let nature take it's course, well I will respect that, but I do believe she must be given a chance to make that choice for herself. So tell me my godson, how long till I manage to talk with your significant other about this?"

He began to laugh, I don't know why? I did nothing that would be considered funny. That is when he began to honestly smile at us, "Godfather you have already presented your choices to her, she is one of the rude people listening to us, she apparently is still very afraid of you, can you promise me not to injure her?"

Now even my godson decides to insult me, "The Alliance is to promote peace, scientific advancement, security and the prosperity of all member races, I spoke truly since the first moment we met again, I would not cause anyone here harms unless it was in self-defense."

That is when she finally came through the doors and I could see that she indeed listened to everything I said, not the best way to have this conversation, but it appears humans are quite paranoid, I will never get used to that.

"What benefits would there be other than being able to have sexual relations and being able to carry my lover's child?" I guess I was planning to tell her this personally so, in the end, might as well tell her.

"You gain every benefit and all the weaknesses of being a Kryptonian, after exposure to your sun, you would be much like my godson is now, what did they call you, Superman? Well, you would be Superwoman after the therapy had time to finish and exposure to the light of your sun, you can suffer all our weaknesses also. Anything that harms my godson would harm you as well, and your offspring."

"The therapy might be new to you, but it is quite common in some other planets, if you don't, believe me, you might as the Green Lantern Corp, they have an extensive database on the sectors they protect, or so I been told by a member I met, I believe he said his name was Abin Sur rather friendly fellow unlike the one protecting this sector."

I decide to stand up and look at her, "If you choose to ignore this option, I am afraid that the simple act as you put it sexual intercourse would result in your death, and prolonged exposure to Kryptonite could, in fact, kill both of you, living under the light of a red sun cannot be simulated, you would have to find a planet with life-sustaining properties and live in that world for as long as you wished to interact with him or your child, doing so here would again kill you."

I touched her hand and placed it between mine, to make a point that I wish her no harm, "You are the person my godson loves, I would not want to harm you, as I would not want to harm him. We talked to the very best scientists of our Alliance and the gene therapy was the best option available."

She finally smiled, and touched my hand, "But do I have to leave this planet to have the therapy? I don't wish to leave the only planet I known as home, my parents, my life is here, I could never abandon it."

I let go of her hand and I began to laugh, "I never said you had to, everything that is needed is aboard our ship, the chamber and serum is already ready for you to use, my wife is very much able to monitor your life signs and keep you safe, she was the midwife that helped deliver Kal-El after all. While I hate it, you may continue to ask her for more embarrassing stories about our relationship while you are in the capsule. "

I decided to let her talk with Lois, it is simply better this way, they might come to an understanding now that I basically said all the basic components of my proposed treatment. I walked out of the room and began to look at my surroundings, this is their base, honestly, this is no better than a temporary garrison.

The place had little in a way of defenses, and a single laser cannon which by the way it was pointing I guess this place considers the planet more of a threat than anything that could attack from other planets, I honestly can't understand why my godson would choose to remain in this place, I dread to even think about the substandard education these so-called humans gave my godson.

"I guess it is because here is where he grew up, he simply doesn't know any better. I guess he simply will continue to choose this planet, even though I imagine he is as welcome as we are, he could have a nice, peaceful life on our new homeworld, I guess having found the lady he loves, he would naturally choose this place. Don't you think so?"

I didn't need to turn around to know I was being followed, "My home world of Mars was destroyed by invaders, the Imperium, and now it is a lifeless world, I should feel like you do, but I found that it is merely their way of being cautious, there is no ill will in their behavior, would you act any different if the situation was reversed?"

Never thought of it like that, this Martian makes a good point, had some alien come in an armed ship to Krypton I probably would feel the same way they do, but this is not the first time I have come with peaceful intentions, "The Alliance could easily either destroy or take over this planet given their level of technological advancement, but that is not why the Alliance exists, it would defeat the very purpose of it."

"I honestly worry about my godson, the things that I feel he should know that was denied to him, the training he lacks, or the fact that I worry about his health on this planet, on my first visit I was attacked by these humans, I wonder what they would try to do if they knew how much more advanced we are compared to them."

I should really know better than to be this open with these people, but my godson trust them, so I guess I should give them the benefit of doubt, "I imagine they will try to take your spouse hostage and force you to give them everything you know. I can think of one group that would be very willing to do just that, and even use you both as genetic experiment subjects, the woman is named Amanda Waller."

That made little difference to me, "If they think we are defenseless, they would be in for a rude awakening, I came in what would be the equivalent to civilian everyday attire, I did not come to attack after all, but had I come to launch an assault, I can defend myself. I worry about my godson, he does not have my education or training. This planet is no threat to me or the Alliance, and vice versa."

"What is it that you don't like about our fast food?" That is not something I was expecting, "Flash, was it? Flash you might want to eat that garbage, and many people as I was told in fact do, but it is not a healthy way of eating. Now if you and the rest will follow me to my ship, and I will show you what actual food tastes like."

I walked towards the hangar and as we entered ship I took them to the place where the crew would eat, "Computer, please make five sets of the Basic Meal Number 3." The computer hearing my order made five plates appear on the table, basic meal number three, appropriate lunch for a warrior with little time.

"You do not need to worry, the table that food appeared on has a built-in replicator, it is a standard method of making things in the Alliance, you do not need to worry, the food is not poisoned, now please have some of it."

They were surprised by something or so their facial expressions told me. I simply watched and looked at each as they finished the meal, the one called Flash actually ordered five more sets for himself, five days worth of food for one person, how is this man still alive?

"So now that you had some basic food, can you see the difference between this and your so-called fast food? This meal is enough nutritional intake for a person to be able to survive for an entire day, it is called Basic Meal because this is standard menu for Alliance Military personnel that have been deployed on long-range missions."

I touched the table and I sat down on an empty chair, "This should also show you how advanced the Alliance is, everything you ate was made through a molecular synthesizer, by deconstructing our own waste, and recycling the materials that we do not need, we can make pretty much anything. No need to waste that which you will later need. I could also make weapons, armor, medicines, and even replacement organs using this technology."

I looked at them and I could see the ideas beginning to come together in their minds, I know where their thought process is headed, "So if we had this technology, the watchtower would be self-sufficient, we would have the means to sustain ourselves indefinitely." I knew that this was going to happen, the very same thing happened.

"Not only that you would be able to heal your members at an extreme rate, and better than any hospital on the planet, sadly I have to tell you that we can't give you the information on how to make this or any of our technology since this planet is not a member of the Alliance."

That made them all look at me in a much more different light it seems, "So you share your knowledge with other members of your Alliance, why would you do that?" I told them by doing this the Alliance is constantly developing new technology and improving our knowledge, a new perspective gives rise to new ideas.

"So what are the chances of your Alliance joining our little Justice League?" I had no reason to lie, I told him that the same chances they had to join our Alliance, they would have to follow the rules and guidelines of the Alliance and they would have to cooperate with the Alliance in good faith.

"So Lois would be inside this ship for the time she is being given this genetic treatment, could the serum be used on any other humans?" I once again knew this would happen, the fabled hunger to create the so-called super soldier, many species had it and many died due to their attempts, I should really not be so surprised.

"The treatment is made for each individual, so no, there is no serum that is available for everyone, and even if they did use it, the consequences would be not only painful but lethal, that is why Lois has to be in a healing chamber the entire time, the changes would happen too fast and painful, her body simply could not adapt on its own. So does that answer your question, Ms. Lane?"

I heard her laugh as she came out of hiding, it seems the Green Lantern used a camouflage field on her, "I should not be surprised you could see me, is that why you ordered an extra plate? I should have expected it coming from people that have x-ray vision." I told her that we could not see through lead without some aid.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Superman Fanfiction only.

She sat down and ate the food that was prepared for her, for some odd reason I gather she is actually studying the food more than enjoying it, I could say she is either curious about the ingredients or she is a picky eater, Faora is too, so I should not really find that surprising at all.

I simply waited to hear her questions, which I am sure she would have.

"So how would I feed when I am in the chamber?" Faora smiled, "Through the liquids that fill the chamber your body will be healed and all your physiological needs will be met. As for boredom, I shall be with you during the time you undergo the treatment, I could talk with you, show you scenes of the worlds that form the alliance, even answer questions."

I looked at Kal-El and I have to say I find the emotional distance he is projecting to be hurtful and understandable. "Godson, your friend can read my mind, he knows I mean you no harm, I would never actually cause you harm. I would say that is something that worries me, this planet could very well choose to use you to get me to give them access to the scientific knowledge of the Alliance."

The Green Lantern looked at me with a glare, "You never explained why that would be such a horrible thing? You technology that you showed us could be used to put things like diseases, poverty and social ailments in the past so you might want to explain to us that reason."

I looked at him, and I could not help but to shake my head as I remember a friend in the Alliance and what he told us, "Knowledge beyond your means leads only to destruction. You should know this better than most present Lantern, I have seen what happens to worlds that are introduced to new scientific knowledge and advancement when they are not ready, they have no concept of the harm they can do to themselves and end up causing their own destruction."

"I said this thing on the table can create anything, and I do mean anything, they could be used to create weapons, cause wars that would kill millions, diseases and pathogens that could end entire life on this planet from a simple error, the rule states that only species that are space-faring may join the alliance, only a species that has this level of advancement would be able to show the responsibility and restraint in using something as simple as this replicator."

And so everyone began to look at me differently, I should not be surprised, this was bound to happen when I explained why I always knew it. The foolish will think of me either as cruel or greedy, that I don't want to share because I want to be selfish and keep all the toys to myself, the intelligent people will understand but will feel that this is a thing to motivate them, and the greedy will think they only need to find the price I will be willing to sell them this knowledge, for them everything has a price.

"So how else would my life change?" I was actually happy to hear her question now, who would have thought we would get to this?

"As I told you, you would be one of my kind. Every benefit and every weakness, all the good and all the ill, your view of your world might even change due to your new strength, your abilities, you will need to have regular training sessions with either me or my wife, to help you get used what you can you after the treatment."

"What you called easy once, such as picking up a cup of coffee will be extraordinarily hard, every time you do it will shatter in your grip, every time you try to open a door, you will either crush the door handle or simply rip off the door off the wall depending on how the door usually opens, a single trip can cause you to kick a rock and that rock would fly off with such strength it could kill someone."

I would not exactly put it like that, but my godson is right. "So it pretty much boils down to get the procedure or I should pretty much give up on ever having a relationship with Superman, cause it will cause my death or I will never know the joys of being the mother of our child or children?"

Again not exactly how I would put it, but again Miss Lane is pretty much correct. Faora knows that feeling well since we been told by every member of the alliance that we simply will never be able to have a child of our own. I can not thank her enough even after hearing this thank her for always being there for me.

"Miss Lane, yes our people can have phenomenal powers, but as we told you those powers can, in fact, make living harder, many people here would think that my godson is blessed beyond measure, but right now he must constantly be controlling himself, if he gets a little too excited, well a hug from him without him holding back, well he could literally snap you in half."

"Can you imagine the force your baby's kick inside you would do to you? Not a pretty picture to imagine, but unfortunately, it was something that had to be said." Louis looked at Kal-El and then at the people around us, I could feel that she had come to a decision, what that decision I could not tell.

"She also has the option to remain human and marry someone else." Well, the man dressed in the bat-themed uniform was also correct. "I wouldn't be here if I was willing to consider such a thing, thanks to Batman, I know you mean well, but I already made my choice, I am undergoing the treatment, I will not let anything ruin the chances I have to be with the man I love."

Well that was rather simple but somehow I don't think it is that simple, "And once she finished getting used to her body after the treatment your League no doubt will have another person to help protect your planet. As for me and Faora, well the Alliance and the populace of New Krypton are actually quite self-sufficient."

Faora looked at me and she was always able to tell what I was thinking, "What my husband means is that we might be able to stick around and help you in your what did you call it? Justice League. The only problem would be where could we live where people of your world would not try to either steal or force us to give our technological knowledge."

Kal-El began to laugh and for once in my life, I began to think that maybe my godson could at least share the joke. "I have that pretty much-covered godfather, I have a fortress that is pretty secure, and it has more than enough space for you, my godmother, Louis and all of our children."

"The Fabled Fortress of Solitude, I never been in it, but as far as I heard from rumors, it is somewhere in the Arctic, hope some of that Alliance tech is something that can help with freezing temperatures."

Actually, a few members come from planets that are mostly ice, so yes, the Alliance can make such a place quite comfortable to live in. I was not in a hurry to tell him that, but I am guessing that J'on is pretty much able to tell, and yes I can tell you are reading my mind.

"So Lois this way please, husband, you can remain here. You understand why I do not let these men come with me." I nodded my head and told her that it was alright, she walked over to me and with a light kiss on my lips, she and Lois went deeper into the ship.

"Is she going to be alright?" I guess the fact that she left with only Faora would make him worry, "I would not worry godson, the reason she is the only one that went with her is simply because she is the only other woman present, had any other lady that you trust been present she too could have gone with them."

"The treatment will require her to be shall we say in a manner of speaking in her birthday suit, so that would be rather embarrassing for her, so some privacy would be appropriate don't you think so?"

That made the men realize how she was going to be inside the healing chamber and I think they understand. "If you become members of the Justice League does that mean you will share with us everything like you would if we were a member of your Alliance?" I don't believe it, some people will simply not understand no matter how many times I explain it.

"Let me put it this way Batman, you have with you a member of the Green Lantern Corp, they have the collective knowledge of thousands of species from across thousands of worlds, did he share with you that knowledge? Do you know how to make the rings they use? Do you even know where exactly is the world that is considered their headquarters? I am guessing the answer is no."

I looked at the men present, and I felt the need to express this one last time, "We do not irresponsibly share knowledge with anyone, if we did, we would be responsible for the death and destruction of worlds. My homeworld was destroyed largely due to stupidity, do you honestly think I would want any other world suffering the same fate as mine?"

I guess this finally made the notion sink in I hope, "But it would be an immense source of wealth, your people are recovering, you might need that wealth to help rebuild your population on that new world your people now call home." I guess I was wrong. The man they called Batman had to prove me wrong.

"Look at this table, this replicator can make anything we need, do you honestly think we use any form of currency in the Alliance? Ask my godson to scan me for any form of currency no matter how strange looking and you will find we have no need of anything like that, I served for years as a soldier and then general of Krypton, I was never paid."

"I was born and was raised to be a soldier, I did my duty without a second thought to financial gains or even personal enrichment, it was my duty. Every member of the Alliance helps for the good of everyone that is a member for no other reason. The serum that is being administered to Miss Lane, took the combined work of every scientist in three planets."

"Do you have any idea how much they had to put on hold, all because I simply asked them for their help in order for me to help my godson? They were working on things that would make them the most famous scientist in the Alliance, but they put that on hold simply because I asked them a favor."

"Greed is not the reason we do not share our knowledge, it is because we do not want you to use it and end up destroying yourselves with it!" I hope this will finally make them understand, honestly, how does my godson live with these people?

I was ready to ask if my godson would rather move to New Krypton when the man I know to be named J'on finally stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I imagine your godson is very patient with them, I understand your frustrations very well, my own world is much as you described of your Alliance. They simply can not imagine a situation where people help each other out for no gain."

I felt his hand lift and decided to ask them a single question? "Does that mean this Justice League only helps when they are given some manner of reward?" That made the entire room become quiet.

"I guess we see your point, very well we will not ask you to share any technology or research with us, but we would like to ask you to help us with some of the things the League does." I flat out told them we would be glad to help as long as they kept their promise not to ask us to share anything developed by the Alliance and the member planets.

That is when my earpiece began to vibrate, I touched it, ' _Husband, Lois has finished the initial stages of the treatment, she asks if it is possible for Kal-El to join her, she wants him to see that she has not become as she called it a mutated monster._ '

' _Faora you know well that she is quite naked as the day she was born. I shall ask him_.'

Well, this is going to be embarrassing for more than a few reasons. "Godson, my wife has told me through our communication system that Lois has made a request, a request to us and to you, she wishes to spend some time with you, to let you see the treatment is going well, it seems she believes you are worried."

"I will guide you to the entrance to the medical bay, but for obvious reasons only you may come, and I will not enter the medical bay, again for obvious reasons." He got up and it seems Lois was right, he really was worried about her, I don't know but I really do wish I could meet his adoptive parents soon. I have a lot of things to thank them for.

As we reached the medical bay, and I say we because a few of them tried to sneak behind us. "If you think you can sneak past me, you are sorely mistaken, when I said only my godson would enter I mean it, I will have to find an equal facility for those that try on your station, because believe me, if you try, I will knock some sense and dignity into that fool."

That finally got them to stop following us, as he entered Faora came out, it seems a little privacy was just the thing my godson and his lover need, and I am not one to be as rude as to deny it.

"Faora how long till the treatment completes?" She looked at me and smiled, "In about one week, she can start training thanks to the subliminal training equipment that our allies shared with us. You really need to relax husband, all this stress cannot be good for you."

I know, but this planet doesn't exactly make it easy for me to relax, let's face it, for all I know they have kryptonite weapons, and their constant inability to understand makes it almost impossible for me to trust them.

"I know, but aside from my godson and his bride, I simply can not let my guard down, something in the air makes me think that this planet or these people are not as friendly as we would hope. I hope I am wrong, but I simply feel it."

She walked near me and placed her arms around me, "I know as well husband, I know, you do not need to worry about me. I am not as frail as I may appear to them. Do you want to bring in more of our own forces to this station and this so-called Justice League."

I guess that could help me relax somewhat, but that could also be a disaster if these humans behave the way I would suspect they did, they would call our forces the beginning of an invasion, if only as an excuse to try and kill us to steal our technology.

"In time, we need to earn their trust or they will misunderstand our intentions yet again. Expect the worst and hope for the best. We have a long road ahead of us, and if that man they call Batman is any indication it will cause us both quite a few headaches before we gain their trust."

As we walked back to the conference room, they were all seated and it seems they got used to using our replicator, they each had ordered a drink. I am still on duty, otherwise, I would order an ale, gods know I need it.

I touched the table to access the communication array, "Sorry for the wait, I have some free time to tell me about the progress the Alliance has made in my absence. Send voice communication signal to my earpiece, for security reasons."

 _'Sir, we are happy to see that you are alive and well General, we have been quite worried about how you were since you left. As for progress, every project is progressing to the next stages of development, thirty percent of all military, communications, information systems and basic equipment we use has been improved, renovated and further research to improve is ongoing. We are sending you the schematics so that your ship can activate the auto-update protocols on it.'_

I have to admit that is impressive and made me feel quite proud, _"Very well, tell the science division that the treatment so far is a complete success, as for my person and Faora we are working towards obtaining the goodwill of a hero organization they call the Justice League, they have a member of the Green Lantern Corp as a member."_

" _I can review and provide advice but it seems that for the foreseeable future, I will have to take residence on the planet they call Earth. Be sure to pay the chief scientist our bet, it turns out he was correct in his estimate that this would occur, remind me never to bet with that guy again."_

I heard a few people laughing as I finished saying that, well, in the end, I managed to do a few things, I hope that my other project is also progressing as planned, I rather not discuss it through the com, just in case Faora is listening, I do love her and as such it is only natural that I would want her to be happy.


End file.
